The present disclosure relates to an image reading device, an image forming apparatus, and an image reading method for reading image data from a document.
In an image reading device such as a scanner, when image data is read from a document with a foreign material or dirt on a light radiation path from a linear sensor chip to the document, streak-like noise may occur on obtained image data. As a measure for preventing such occurrence of streak-like noise, there is known an image reading device in which linear sensor chips are arranged in parallel in two rows along a sub scanning direction. In addition, there is known a method in which image data outputted from linear sensor chips arranged in parallel in two rows are superimposed, thereby obtaining image data with a high S/N ratio (signal/noise ratio). Further, there is known a method in which two rows of linear sensor chips are displaced from each other by half pixel in a main scanning direction, thereby obtaining a resolution that is approximately twofold.